1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to the field of veterinary medicine surgical apparatus and in particular to the field of a dental prophys and procedures table for use by doctors of veterinary medicine and staff when performing dental prophys and other procedures on various animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of veterinary medicine, there is a line of equipment commonly known as treatment tables which are used by veterinarians for various treatments of animals thereon. Such treatment tables are alternatively known as tub-tables. In either event, the apparatus usually comprises a generally non-movable table having a height which is convenient to veterinarians when treating the animals. The upper part of such tub-tables include a tub portion which comprises an elongated tub member which is capable of holding a significant amount of water. In some instances the tub may be six (6) inches deep while in other instances the tub may be as much as sixteen (16) inches deep. A steel wire grill top is provided on the top of the tub member which extends over the entire length and breath of the tub member. The steel wire grill top permits a veterinarian to place an animal thereon and while performing various treatments to the animal, who is usually sedated, any fluids from such treatments or even from the animal pass through the wire grill top and into the tub where they are retained. Such tub-tables then provide a veterinarian with a working surface for the treatment of animals and which provides for the drainage of any treatment fluids away from the animal into the tub member. Obviously, such apparatus is well suited to the treatment of animals wherein treatment fluids or bodily fluids are immediately drained away from the animal and away from the veterinarian so as to negate any possible problems or inconveniences associated therewith.
To further enhance the usability of such prior art tub-tables, some of the more expensive models are provided with a water faucet with on and off handles and a water drain. The water from such faucets may be used during the treatment procedures so as to wash any item which may have become soiled during the treatment, and further to clean the tub portion of the treatment table after the surgical procedure with the waste water supply going down the built in drain.
While such prior art tub tables are quite suited to perform the function which they are intended to perform, there are a number of disadvantages associated with such prior art tub tables. One disadvantage is the permanent nature of the tub tables. In other words, the tub-tables are intended to be permanent fixtures and indeed are so. But this means that the space that the tub-tables occupy cannot be used for any other purpose. When not in use, therefore the tub table becomes an in the way piece of equipment.
Another disadvantage of the prior art tub-tables is that they are in fact not easily cleaned during or after the treatment or procedure being conducted thereon. Because the tub is directly beneath the animal being treated, any fluid or debris which drains into the tub generally stays there until the treatment procedure is finished and the animal is removed and the tub-table is then cleaned. Cleaning of the prior art tub-tables during the treatment procedure is extremely difficult if not impossible.
Cost is yet another disadvantage of the prior art tub tables. Because of the permanent nature of the apparatus, the tub tables tend to be made from stainless steel because of its nonrusting capabilities and its ability to maintain a polished appearance even years after it is first put into use. But, stainless steel is expensive. Typically, the cost of stainless steel tub tables is in the vicinity of two thousand to three thousand dollars.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sink table upon which animals may be placed for treatment by veterinarians thereon which table is inexpensive but yet well suited to the task for which it is intended.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a sink table for use by veterinarians which is portable and does not take up valuable permanent space within the veterinarian's office.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a sink table for the placement of animals thereon during treatment by veterinarians which table is particularly adapted for dental prophys and dental procedures by a veterinarian.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sink table for use for the placement of an animal thereon during treatment procedures by a veterinarian which table is capable of being easily cleaned during the treatment procedures or after the treatment procedures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sink table for the placement of animals thereon during the treatment thereof by veterinarians which table is configured to prevent fluids used during the treatment procedure to flow back down the throat of the animal causing possible asphyxiation, or aspiration of the fluids.
The above stated objects as well as others which although are not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope and breath of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent of the hereinafter set forth detailed subscription of the invention, drawings and the claims appended herewith.